Chubbz
=Chubbz in Real Life= In Real Life, Chubbz is known as Adam. He is 25 years old. He lives in the burbs of Philadelphia, PA. Adam also has a 4 year old son named Tristan. His son was actually the inspiration for the name of 'chubbz', since that was one of the nicknames given to his son by his family after his birth. His son also plays Halo(along with many other games), and likes to frequent Forge to build things. Chubbz on B.net Chubbz is an administrator for 118. He helps to govern the group, and make improvements as he sees necessary. Unfortunately, 118 is no longer the active group it once was, and Chubbz has since moved on to other groups, such as ODST Expeditionary Force and Halo 3 in the Work PLace. He can still be found occasionaly in 118, checking in on the few posts that are made. Chubbz is also a member of the ODST Expeditionary Force. He joined shortly after its founding. He wasn't very active at first due to his responsibilities with 118. He became more active a few months ago, and endeared himself to the leadership there that he was chosen for the Moderator elections in August of '09. He won the election along with ODST5. He now holds the rank of ODST Commander. After gaining back constant access to B.net via his new laptop, his activity in OEF has spiked, and has remained high ever since. He helped repel a potential group conqueror with co-mod Komark. Chubbz can be found daily in OEF, and often thinking up new ways to spur more activity for the group. Chubbz also has several other groups that he likes to frequent. He is in Mythic Members, the Bungiepedia group, Bungie Community Army, DO NOT JOIN THIS GROUP, and many others. As far as the main forums go, Chubbz prefers to not go there. He used to frequent the Halo 3 Forum, trolling trolls. After joining 118, he only went to the H3F to support a thread made by fellow 118 members. Shortly after, he migrated to the Community, but for the most part has stayed away due to a decline in quality threads and quality members. Chubbz occasionally pokes his head into the Flood, but doesn't stay long. 'Chubbz in Halo 3' Chubbz has been a fan of the Halo series since the release of Halo:Combat Evolved. He has logged many, many hours playing split-screen with his friends. His favorite gametype was Pistols only, on Hang 'Em High. On Halo 2's release, Chubbz had reserved the Limited Edition, and picked it up the day of its release. He wasn't connected to Xbox Live, so he had to settle for split-screen yet again. His favorite gametype was Slayer, either on Headlong and Ascension, and Rockets on Zanzibar and Foundation. Once Halo 3 became reservable, Chubbz put money down on the Legendary Edition, and it was paid off before the release date. He attended the midnight release, picked up his legendary Edition, and played until early morning. he called out of work the next day, and finished Campaign around 8 PM that night. Chubbz in ODST Chubbz is eagerly awaiting the release of ODST. As of this edit, it is only a week away. Chubbz has the 'Collectors Edition' on pre-order, even though it's not really a collectors edition. He is psyched to play a new Halo campaign, as well as tearing ass with his buddies in Firefight. He will be attending the Mobile Gamestop Tour, which will be in his area 9/16/2009. He hopes to meet some Bungie employees, win alot of sweet swag, and play Firefight, of course. Hopefully, chubbz can pull off all of the new Vidmaster achievements so he can put on some Recon shoulders and chest. ODST is one of Chubbz's favorite Halo games, due to it's innovation as an 'open-world' Halo game. The music in ODST is also one of the best of any Halo game, in his opinion. Chubbz in Reach Lol, Reach. Chubbz in Bungiepedia Chubbz can be found in Bungiepedia on any random day. He'll pop in, edit several articles, then vanish for weeks at a time. This is due to his sooper busy school/work/son schedule. When actually editing, chubbz prefers to read a random article, and correct any puncuation/grammar mistakes. He'd rather leave all of the fact input to people more knowledgable than him. =iSystematic on Chubbz= "Chubbz is a bad kid, and during matches, needs to be watched over so he doesn't bring the team down. Sometimes I will follow him around and make everyone in his path one-shot, so he can get easy kills." iSystematic 22:25, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Despite this claim, there have been many games where Chubbz has outperformed iSystematic, like the time he fell for the old 'jump down the hatch on High Ground while Chubbz throws a Grav Lift so I can get shot back up and the hatch shut behind me' trick. Chubbz adapts to the battle scenario, and employs nub tactics, such as AR spamming, shotty camping, and double-tap sniping,to keep up with the nubs they play against. iSystematic likes to stay in his tactic rut, and he plays like poop. Never go into Multi-Team with him. In fact, when Chubbz gets back online, he has a 2v1 planned, where he will play against and destroy The Benergizer and iSystematic. Nom. iSystematic finds the above paragraph to be very amusing, so does Erikster. =Contacts= Chubbz likes to keep in contact with his B.net friends. Thus, here are some of the ways you can reach him other then B.net or B.pedia: *Facebook-search for Adam Cupps-send message with FR *Myspace-same as above *AIM-exquisitedeath86 *Email-exquisitedeath86@aim.com *Phone-This is only given to trusted B.net friends. You probably will never get it. Category:Bungie Community Category:Users